A new beginning!
by tfawaspsgirl
Summary: My versin of 'Where thy sting'. Wasp was porven innocent and is sent to Earth till his name is fully cleared. The story takes place in both Wasp's and Bumblebee's points of view. Has Slash WaspXBee if you dont like dont click.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm new to this so here we go….. I do not own Transformers. Wasp, Blurr, Bumblebee, Jazz, and others belong to Hasbro. Star, Colt, Blue, and most of the pack are mine. If I missed something I'm sorry, like I said I'm new to this. Time measurements: Cycle = 1 minute, Solar cycle = 1 day, mega cycle= a year

Earth- my version of "where is thy sting"

….

Bee's Prospective: I stood outside with my team waiting for the Elite Guard. I have had butterflies in my tank since last night. When they call to say they'd be landing in the next solar cycle, with a very special passenger. Wasp one of my old boot camp team mates that I just so happened to send to the stockades after falsely accusing him as a decepticon spy. Ha-ha an easy mistake I just hope he understands that I was set up... Now as I spot them coming up the road a sudden wave of fear sent me running for my room.

…

Wasp's Prospective: I'm free! Me free! This must be a dream no has to be! It's been four solar cycles scents I was released from the Pit itself, now I'm on this plant called Earth with an Elite escort to my temporary team.

"Yo we're almost there SP," A white guard member whose name I think was Jazz? I'm not so shore yell form behind me up to my old sergeant.

"I know that" Serg yelled back

"sure he did, hey kid why so quit" Is he talking to me?

"Shock I guess. Am I really free? B…"

"Hahaha Ya sure are now all a cat like you got to do is rest till we get things ready for Ya to come home." He cut me off; he didn't even let me finish my thought.

Oh well, hey maybe he knows something about this team I going to be with? "Yeah your right, but that doesn't help the fact I'm going in blind and staying with a team I don't even have a clue about."

He was quit most likely trying to register what I said. "Chill man it's not like they're wolves out to eat you in your sleep. They are… well how about you ask them."

I look up just in time to see a yellow dote run in to an old rundown looking building. This is going to be the longest mega cycle of my function! As we came to a stop Jazz transformed along with Serg and the twins, I was last to do so. The new prime expression changed when he's eyes meet mine, I look away knowing why. It changed because of my new permanently violet opticals; the one scar I wish would go away but won't.

"Stop your staring Optimus the poor kid has been through enough without you putting holes through his head because he picked up a few scars and bug damage!" Snapped the old sergeant.

"Whoa hold up SP you can't blame a bot for being curious about a new team mate can ya? " Jazz said, stepping in between the two bots.

A black and gold bot joined him then spoke up, "so when are you going to enter dues us," he grinned as walked up to me "the names Prowl and your Wasp right?"

ok he too nice there must be a trick here. "Yes, that's my name the last time I checked. May I ask where's your point because I can tell you're not always this 'nice' to anyone but passably Jazz." Now it's my turn to grin.

"Ha-ha he called ya out on that one uh Prowler?" Jazz snickered.

"I told you he's a snake!" I look up to the new speaker; it was the giant green mudflap Bulkhead. My grin turns to a glare then a smirk when I see a shiver run down his frame.

Oh this is going to be fun. "A snake now? Well just when I thought I could read you like a book, you never fell to surprise me Bulkhead." I let my words float on my voice like venom.

"That's enough Wasp! Please all I ask is you stay here and stay out of trouble. Is that clear!" Serg shouts at me. "Sir Yes Sir!" I shouted back. "Good, now go get settled in Optimus I need to see you and your medic for a few words alone."

I walk in to the 'base' with Prowl on one side of me Jazz on the other; It was bigger on the inside then the out. Prowl lead me down a hall with many doors, till we stopped at a door close to the end. "Here you are, this is your room fill free to change it up if you like" he said as the door opened

"Thanks, Prowl" we walked in and he pointed to a door in one of the corners "Your privet wash ranks are through that door over there. Now you rest up and we will show you the rest of the base later ok?" I smile a nod. Prowl left without another word. I looked around the room it was pretty big compared to the cell I was held in for so long and it had a bed. With no thought at all I laid my stuff on the floor and jumped on the bed coved up and fell in to recharge.

…

Bee's Prospective: When did I go in to stasis? I power up my opticals the room was blurry for a cycle, then I found what I was looking a clock Sari had gave me so I know when to pick her up from school. It read 7:32pm, was I out that long? Man where dose all that time go? Sitting up I could see the light slipping away outside the window.

'Grrr... ' my stomach sated its need of energon; I haven't ate since earlier today.

With a bit of protest I pushed myself up and walked to my door. When I opened the door it hit something. No make that someone, I look pasted the door to see Wasp lying on his back with a red mark on his forehead! "Oh I'm so sorry Wasp! I didn't see you…"

"Really now I wouldn't have guessed that seeing there was a door in the way!" He growled.

I push away his comment as a joke and put a hand out to help him up. He stared at my hand for a nano-click then took it, and with a sharp pull he stood up and I went down on my butt.

"Ha-ha pay karma for hitting me with the door," Wasp smirked.

"Come on up you go." He helped me up, which for those who don't know Wasp it's very unlike him to be kind to anyone.

"Thanks… um Wasp do you blame me for you getting sent to the… well?" I look him in the eye when I asked.

Confusion went across his face, had I catch him off guard? "I don't know, I haven't thought about it before. But I guess not if what I heard about Longarm is true." He whispered after looking down from my gaze.

"Ooow Bumblebees got a crush!" Sari shouted from the other end of the hall.

"I do not!" I snapped back.

"Do to look you face is red you like him! Hahaha you've got a crush on him a met it!" She teased.

"Grrr… That's enough!" Wasp growled. I looked over at him surprised. His face had a light blush to it that was only noticeable up close.

"Oh…ok?" Sari mumbled. "Oh uh Prime sent me to come get you two their having a meeting about you Wasp." She waved us to follow her as she walked back into the main room.

"Thanks for making Sari stop teasing me I know it's just play to her but it still bugs me." I whispered to Wasp as we walked in to the main room.

Everyone was in there muttering back and forth to each other. I see Sari with Bulk and the Jets and as I go to walk over, when I hear wasp say something I couldn't quit make out. "What was that?" I ask turning back to face him.

"Don't leave please!" he spoke blow a whisper.

"Wasp are you ok? Wasp? Hello anyone home?" He was frozen, eyes wide with fear! Looking closer I could see small tears forming in the corners in his eyes.

"Wasp…" I didn't have time to finish before Wasp had disappeared down the hall. "Wasp come back!" I shout before running after him! I ran up to Wasp's door knocked twice then entered.

"Wasp?" I whispered into the dark room, I walked further into the room. Looking around I spot a picture of mine, Wasp, and Bulkhead's boot camp team, and couldn't stop myself from walking over and picking it up.

The next thing I knew my face was wet with tears; my mind full of memories. "Bee are you crying?" I jump at the sound of Wasp's voice and a light hand on my back.

"No, my head just really hurts." I sniffle.

"Bee! You know I don't buy that what's wrong. Please tell me." Wasp tilted his head this way and that, like one of the dog on sari's laptop's screensaver.

"Hahaha… how I'm I when all I can do is… Hahaha can you please… Ahh!" I screamed as wasp started to tickle me. "hahehaheha… Wasp… Hahaha … Stop… Hahaha!" I start to fight back, then an idea came to me.

I grab his foot. "Ahh! No! Not the feet! Not the feet! Anything but the feet!" Wasp screamed while kicking me!

"If you don't tickle me again!" I giggle holding his foot away from him.

"Deal now let me go!" He cried jerking his foot away! But he jerked a little too hard and fell off the bed into the floor. "Ouch."

"Is everything all right in there?" Came a concerned voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah we're just goofing around Boss bot!" I shout just in case the room was sound proofed.

"Can I come in?" Prime asked.

"I don't know ask Wasp." I chuckled. "Doors open!" Wasp said tilting his head back looking at the door as Boss bot entered.

"Why are you laying on the floor?" He asked wasp.

"He touched the feet." Wasp growled pointing to.

"Hey he tickled me first!" I pouted.

"Nice Bee." Wasp rolled his eyes; then smiled at me with bright violet eyes. I couldn't help but smile back with a small giggle.

"Item if you're done? Wasp, Sentinel wants to see you. Bumblebee go get ready for recharge we have a long day tomorrow." Prime ordered.

"Yes sir." Wasp said with a nod walking to the door. "Um do you mind?" Wasp asked gesturing to the door.

"Oh of course come on Bumblebee." Prime nodded walked out the room.

"Hey Wasp you want me to go with you talk to Sentinel?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"Hahaha you do anything to get out of going to bed wont you? Oh you can stand outside the door if you like." He chuckled walking out of the room. I followed quietly throw the halls in to the main room, where Jazz and Prowl were watching a nature program.

"Hey kid ya know ya got a shadow right?" Jazz asked Wasp while pointing to me. Wasp turned back to me and smiles a full out as Wasp's smile you can get.

"Yeah I know. He's trying to get out of going to recharge early." He smirked.

"Typical Bumblebee." Prowl snorted.

"Yep so Beeish thing to do. Hey do you know where Sentinel is?" Wasp asked, turning back around,

"Right here." Come the loud voice of the self-absorbed prime.

Wasp spun to see the larger bot in the doorway. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, I want you to know that Ratchet the medic here is talking to Redalert about your medicine and schedule. So if you have any trouble he should know what to do but if it comes down to it Blurr has my number." The prime stated.

"Thank you sir." Wasp smiled with a nod.

"Now both of you do as Optimus ordered and get some recharge off you go." He Snapped.

"Yes sir." Wasp and I said in unison, and then we turned and left down the hall. When we got to my bedroom door Wasp stopped and tilted his head.

"You're going to do as you're told for once?" He jokily asked.

"Yeah best not to push it too far." I sighed, looking him in the eyes. Those one of a kind eye no one else in thousands of years have ever seen. "How about you are you going to bed?"

"No, I'm going to work on my room a little. You know make more like home." He winked.

"Good luck with that." I smiled with a small wink. "Night Wasp."

"Night Bee." Wasp whispered opening my door for me. I said my thanks, and went to bed.

…

Wasp's Prospective: After Bee went to bed I went back to me room like I said. I had most of it finished a few things here and there not much but very important thing they'd be the little things that mean the most. I picked up a bag I had set in the corner, and started laying out its contents. Inside was pictures form my time with my sparked family and my adopted family; I place them around the room and hung some in the wash ranks. I miss them, but I should be used to that bye now right it's been ten long mega cycles since my parents died four since I last seen any of my brothers.

Sentinel says that I'll be allowed to see them soon, but I doubt it. He said he'd bring my sister back be for ten and I haven't seen her since. Ha I bet he doesn't even remember her name! Oh well a little too late to start crying now.

I need my sleep if what the primes are saying is true then I'll defiantly need. With that in mind I switch off the light and jump in to bed, but my mind was so full of thoughts I didn't fall asleep till later on in the night.

Let me know if it's worth finishing, or if I missed something. Please! I'll give you a cookie! XD Each chapter will have at least 2,400 words or numbers. Including my notes, but I do my best. This chapter has 2,470 words in it. Hoped you enjoyed it!


	2. Why

Ok Jay is the movie Jazz, Squirt is the movie Bee, Cade is Barricade then Knockout is from TFP. And yes 'Squirt' is a girl!

Time measurements: Cycle = 1 minute, Solar cycle = 1 day, mega cycle= a year, Staler cycle= month

… …

A new beginning- Chapter two- Why?

… …

Wasp's prospective: "Hey Wasp buddy, you up?" I know he didn't just wake me. I rolled over on my back slowly opening my eyes. I glanced around the room till my gaze found what I was looking for a bright yellow frame.

"What are you doing in my room?" I hissed, sitting up rubbing my head trying to get the sleep out of my head.

"The door was unlocked." The little pain in the neck shrugged.

"So that gave you the right to come in?" I glare at him as he walks around looking and touching everything he could.

"Who are all these people in these photos?" He asked ignoring my last question and picking up two frames and walking over beside me.

'Is he really starting this?' I look at the photos he had brought over; I guess there's no harm in amusing him. "That's me and my birth parents." I point to the smaller of the two. "See there's me I was about four staler cycles old, those are my parents."

"Oh look how sweet you where!" Bee squealed. "What are your parents' names?"

'Ouch should of seen that one coming. ' I look down at my feet. "I can't remember they died a couple of solar cycles after that picture was taken."

"Sorry, where did you go after that?" A soft hand lay on my back.

"Many places but one I'm still in is the family right here," I point two the second photo. "See there's me then Jay, Blue, Colt, Mia, Foxy, Squirt, Petro, the twins, Cade, Knockout, Shadow, Star, and Blade." We were an odd look group of rebel autobots, the typical street rats, ex-decepticons, and no names, but no less a family.

"Are they decepticons?" He pointed to Cade and Knockout; his face emotionless and eyes empty. I shivered 'I'll just lie to him he'll won't notice.'

"What No they're just hangover from the party the night before." It wasn't a complete lie. I tried to assure myself, But my hesitation gave him an open window throw my lie.

"Wasp, really it's not like they're going to believe me if I yell wolf again." His voiced matched his face flat.

"I'm not lying, they chugged down like fifty bottles of high high-grade each!" I chuckle at the memory of them rolling in the floor making all these mess up sounds.

"Yeah but you're not answering my question? Are they Cons?" Ha said standing putting his hands on his hips.

"Barricade is a top warrior/scout in the next life-standing galaxy past Cybertron, Knockout is a field medic from the far side of the same galaxy as Cade but they don't keep tabs with each other. I only know this because Squirt, or Bumblebee as she is called in her team over there, told me last time we talked." I confessed; look up with a proud smile.

Bee set there staring at me as if my little bit of truth was not enough. I bit my lip 'What does he want from me?' I look back down at the picture.

"Me and Squirt used to joke about marring them one day. Of cores Colt and Jay wouldn't let that happen, Jay took Squirt away to train on the field and Colt shipped me off to boot camp." No point in stopping now. "But now that Jay is gone Squirt is out to find his Cade, and I'm sitting here telling you like an idiot." Ouch his eyes are burning the back of my head.

"So they're decepticon?" My head snapped up so fast that it hurt a wave of hate hit me hard my vision went black, and then it was all gone.

'What was that it had come and gone so fast? Bee! Is Bee ok?'

"Bee?" No response.

"Bee! This isn't funny! I need to know if you're ok." I looked around starting to panic!

"Hahaha I take that as a yes?" Came a small laugh form behind me. I turn to see Bee starched out on my bed with a wide smile.

"Don't do that! Primise Bee you bout made my spark stop!" I breathed.

"Man when Boss bot said he got a new bed he meant new." Bee smirked snuggling deeper in to the bed purring.

"You're so easily amused." I chuckled lining back with him.

"Mm… It smells like you to." Bee mumbled in to my pillow.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I stink?" I playfully pouted.

"Hahaha quit the opposite. You're the best smelling person I've ever meet." He giggled looking up at me with a wink.

"Thanks. I think?" I laid back and rolled over beside him. He looked so peaceful like he belonged here. 'Whoa where did that come from?'

"Wasp, why where you so mean to me back at boot camp?" His voice hardened.

"Peer pressure I guess. Ironhide and Longarm were mean so I had to be meaner. You know the survival of the fittest and all that." I shrugged.

"So you never really hated me?" Bee's eyes got big.

"Of cores, Bee how could any bot with a pulsing spark not at least be a little annoyed by you." I pushed myself up on my elbows looking down on him.

When "Knock, knock, knock…" I stand up and walk over to the door. I look though the pep hole it was Prowl and Jazz 'What do they want?'

"Yes?" I open the door a crack.

Jazz hand grabbed the door pulling it open. 'Oh no!' Both bots had no expression on their faces. A cold chill ran down my back this can't be good. 'Did they hear about Cade and KO?'

"Hahaha why ya looking so guilty kid? We're just here to show you around town." Jazz smiled.

"Primise! What is it with you bots and try to put me in the ICU with a spark attack!" I sighed.

"Hahaha, it's not our fault that you're a scared bot." Bee giggled flicking the back of my helmet.

"Bumblebee what are you doing up and in Wasp's room?" Prowl put his hands on his hips glaring down on the little yellow bug.

"Being Bee." I joked slapping his hand off my head.

"Ouch I was just playing!" Bee cried.

"So you're going to give me a tour?" I ask inuring Bee's protest.

"No a Ninja tour!" Bee smiled pushing his away past me.

"Ninja? You two are ninjas?" I asked.

"Yes we're both are trained in Cy-Jujutsu." Prowl said obviously trying to keep his voice flat and hide his pride.

"Just grate now I'm out numbered." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"What?" All three bots asked in unison.

"It's a game me and my friend Petro made up, when Blade tried to teach us his street ninja moves. We were all good till it came to meditation, and sitting still. So one day we decided to skip class go hang out with Jay. Yeah, Jay ratted us out and me and Petro end up duck taped to the roof and the ninja war began." I laughed.

"Hahaha cool!" Bee yelped.

Prowl looked over at jazz with a do we really want to know more look.

"The ninjas are losing by like three or five points, from a prank we played on Blade. It was hilarious we put superglue on his finger tip and well I'm not allowed to tell the rest. Oh and if you see me just out of the blue get pelted with random ninja crap; don't worry it's just hide the duct tape." I smiled, with a slight chuckle.

"So you're a prankster, so that means next time something stupid happens to us we can assume it was you?" Prowl snarled.

"Please I'll tell you if it was me that's how we get points. Now about this tour, where all are we going? How long is it going to take?" I ask getting bored of the conversation.

"Just around to some of the get a ways around here; ya know the basics." Jazz shrugged.

"Your get a ways, ha you'd bored him to death!" Bee taunted.

"Ok then, how about this Bee you come with, and each of you well show me your three favorite places and then I'll choose my favorite out of the nine. Sound good?" I suggested.

"Fine." Prowl growled.

"Cool with me." Jazz said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Grate! I'm so going to win!" Bee exclaimed.

"Hahaha we'll see Bumbler." I chuckled at his stupidity. 'What did I just get myself in to?'

XXXXX

Bumblebee's prospective: Jazz volunteered to go first in our little companion. We went to the cliffs outside of town, then to the city car show, and lastly the dance club.

"Hey no far you stole mine!" I whine.

"Just chose another like I did when he took us to the cliffs." Prowl Grunted.

"Whatever! You've been hateful to me all day today. You didn't even say hi this morning. You just yelled." I grow just high enough for him to hear.

"Bit snappy aren't cha, Bee?" Wasp said stepping in front of me and prowl. "Look at me, are you ok?" He asked putting his hand on the top of my head. "You're warm."

"Na let me fill." Stepped up putting his hand where Wasp's was. "Do you think we should go back?" He asked after a few nano-seconds.

"Better safe than sorry." Wasp shrugged then transformed.

"But I'm fine promise!" I smiled.

"Yeah but like Wasp 'better safe than sorry' let's just go and let Ratchet run a few scans we'll finish this tomorrow, Okay?" Jazz transformed.

"Come on Bumblebee." Prowl mumbled while transforming.

"Fine, hey Wasp Wight up!" I yell transforming and racing up to the Green spots car. As soon as I got close Wasp he'd speed up and by the time we were in sight of the base we were in a full out race. I was behind by a few feet till Wasp darted trod the base, and by the time I got to the base he was sitting in the door way weighting for me.

"What took you so long Bumbler?" Wasp chuckled.

"How did you do that? We were bumper to bumper the hole way here and then you just dispread." I pant.

"Hahaha oh I wasn't trying till the end that's how I race ether I'll stay right in front of me computer or right behind then shift to high gear and win." Wasp smiled.

"What happened to ya two ya like left us?" Jazz ask while transforming.

"Sorry, we had the need for speed." Wasp apologized.

"Oh sorry Jazz I did exactly mean to lose you." I said casting a small glare in Prowl's direction.

Prowl just rolled his eyes and pushed past Wasp; causing Wasp to let out a deep snarl and grab his arm, "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again." His eyes sent daggers throw Prowls helmet making his whole body shake.

"S…sorry I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Prowl whimpered.

"Get out of my face ninja." Wasp growled letting go of Prowls arm.

Prowl was gone before more trouble could start, while me and Jazz just stood where we were staring at Wasp.

"What you looking at?" Wasp snapped before walking in to the base.

"Was all that my fault?" I ask Jazz, keeping my eyes on the door.

"No not all of it, Prowler got up on the wrong side of the bed if ya know what I mean," Jazz shrugged "I best be off to find him, you just go check with the Doc ok?"

"Good luck Jazzy." I smiled.

"I don't need it." Jazz Laughed with nod good bye, then left to find out if Prowl was alright.

I stood and watched him leave for a few cycles before leaving for the medbay. The main room was surprisingly empty, but the closer I got to the medbay the more voices I heard so I stopped at the door and listened.

"I know you try but we can't let anyone get hurt, so form now on you are to report to the medbay or to someone that has your proscription every day before you can socialize with anyone. Got it?" A female voice said.

"Yes mama, Thank you for your time." Came Wasp's voice.

"Wight kid you said something about Bee waking you up? How did he get in?" Ratchet's voice asked.

"I don't know how to lock the door sir." Wasp answered.

"Very well then, out you go." The old medic replied.

"Yes sir." Was the last thing I heard Wasp say before there was a loud bang, and the world went black.

… …

"Bee are you ok? Bee?" Wasp's arms were wrapped around me; his warm breath on my neck.

"Mmm… what happened? My head is pounding." The sound of my own voice sent my head in to a world of pain.

"The door hit you when you were eavesdropping." Wasp whispered; brushing off a spot of energon off my forehead. "Come on." He lifted me in to a bridal hold and carried me in to the medbay pushing the door open with his shoulder .

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest till he lied me down on the examining table. It was Ice cold and sent shivers down my spine. Wasp must have seen it was bothering me because I felt his warm hand on my arm.

"What happened this time Bumblebee?" The grouchy medic asked, sending my head in a twirl.

"He was outside the door eavesdropping and didn't back up when I came out, so the door hit him. Oh and he was a little warm this morning." Wasp said moving his hand to rest on the side of my helmet.

"I'll patch him up and run a few scans." Ratchet murdered.

"Alright I'll leave you to it. See ya Bee." Wasp said followed by the sound of the door closing.

Ratchet banged around in a few drawers before I heard his footsteps coming over beside the bedside. "Okay kid I'm going to put you in to a forced recharge." He said taking my arm and with a small pinch I entered a dark dream world.

XXXXXXX

Sorry I took so long to update. I hope you like it I read over it a cupule of time and think I got all of the mistakes but if not fill free to tell. If you can't tell I think Prowl is a big jerk, so don't count on him having a mushy moment. Lol oh and don't tell Ratchet I called him old please.


	3. Sweet Dream

Chapter 3: Sweet dreams.

XXXX

"Okay kid I'm going to put you in to a forced recharge." He said taking my arm and with a small pinch I entered a dark dream world…

Bumblebee's prospective: A small light came in to the corner of my eye; slowly walking to it the light gets bigger till it surrounded me. Looking around I was in the desert, a cloud of dust in the distance followed up by the sound of a bass.

'Where am I? May be they know.' A hand jerks me out of thought. I spin to face my attacker. He had dark green tinted hair with dark blue eyes that where almost black and a wide smirk on his face. I rip my shoulder out of his grip, and if possible his smirk widened as a dead laugh escaped though his teeth.

A shiver runs down my spine before I got the nerve to speak, "What do you want?" My voice was shakier then what I was hoping for and I was sure I looked like I was about to pee my pants.

His face darkened as he let out a deep growl then spoke in the same dark deep note, "How did you get in here, Bumbler?" He glared at me through slanted eyes.

"I don't know how I got here, the last thing I remember is Ratchet putting me to sleep to run some test." I winced away from him, and then it hit me. "Hey no one calls me that except…" My voice fades as I looked at him again

"Me." He smirked, but only for a few seconds before it faded back to a frown. I shook my head when I noticed was staring. 'There's know why it's him, but it won't hart to ask.'

"Wasp?" I tilt my head to the side to show I wasn't joking about being confused. "No, you're human…"

"Yes, and you are too. You stupid blond bumbler." He said rolling his eyes. There was no need to look to see if what he said was true, besides it only hurt his pride if I did.

"Yep defiantly Wasp," I answered sarcastically. " … So what is this place, and how are we human here?" I ask starting to relax.

"Some place you're never aloud without promotion! As for the human thing it's changes from time to time." He replied shortly.

"Oh…" Was all I could think to say. There was an awkward silence as we exchanged glances. Then as if he heard someone say his name Wasp jerked his head up looking over my head to the cloud of dust in the distance. "Come on maybe someone else knows how you got in here." He said garbing my hand and pulling me toward the… 'Group?' I guess.

… … …

Wasp's prospective: I don't know how this bumbler managed to get in to my head, but I know good and well he's not staying. Good thing the 'family' came for a quick switch of thoughts or the blond might have been stuck here. Ha, I bet for all he knows this is a dream.

I look over my shoulder, where the yellow bot struggled to keep pace as I pulled him along. 'A dream, May be I can work with this.' Stopping in my tracks I turn to him with the best questioning look I could make up then asked, "You said the last thing you remember was be put to sleep right?"

"Right, wait are you implying that this is nothing but a big dream and..." He trailed off in to thought.

"Yeah, and if we are right that mean I'm not real as long with this place." I hadn't got the all of the words out of my mouth, before a small frown found its way across his face.

"Oh... So you cant answer the qustins I wont to ask the real Wasp?" He mutterd looking down.

I couldnt help but to tillt my head to the side, as I tryed to think of a comeback. When I came up short my 'family' started to put it their thoughts, 'It's your dream' Peate snaps. 'You know me as well as I do' Star whisperd, and it stuck.

"You know me as well as I do." I let my voice flow slow and soft. "But you can still ask and I'll try to answer the best I can."

"Ook, Ddd.. Do... you... like me, like me? You know... more then freinds?"

XXXXXXX

Sorry it took so long, and that its so short. I could of put more but I'm going to be a little mean and leave it on a cliff-hanger. :-] Oh... And who knew that I was going to get homework the 1st week of school? I have like 5 pages in each class, thats 20 front and back work sheets, essays, and projects... And as soon as I get one of my papers I'm rewording it and posting ASAP!


End file.
